The Official Magazine (Issue 2)
The Official Magazine (Issue 2) is the second issue of The Walking Dead: The Official Magazine. The 100 page issue was released on December 18, 2012. This issue also has a variant cover illustrated by Charlie Adlard.Collis, Clark. 'The Walking Dead, The Official Magazine': Check out the covers for issue #2, Entertainment Weekly (October 1, 2012). Contents Features The New World Order The Governor may be ruling the roost in the TV series, but in the comic book, Negan is the villain cracking skulls - literally. His vision of the new world order comes under the spotlight. The Ultimate Guide To The Prison It's Rick and the gang's new home for season three and was the backdrop for one of the most celebrated storylines in the comic. Welcome to Hell! Dearly Beloved... Shane, Dale, Tyreese, Abraham - who else in The Walking Dead world is no longer with us? Interviews Robert Kirkman The comic book creator takes time out from masterminding terror to answer your questions and offers a glimpse into future storylines. David Morrissey Every hero needs a great adversary. Meet The Governor! Sina Grace & Sean Mackiewicz What does it take to edit a comic book? The Walking Dead editors old and new explain. Favorites Anatomy Of A Story 'Safety Behind Bars' (Volume 3) is dissected. Choice Cuts They're sometimes mad. They're definitely bad. And they are very dangerous to know. Rick's greatest enemies come under the spotlight. Dead Notes The letters section. Fan Focus Are you the ultimate Walking Dead fan? Competition A bumper of swag is up for grabs! End Trails The continuing adventures of the undead in the 'Secret Diary Of A Zombie,' plus who's had a 'Lucky Escape.' Judge, Jury & Executioner Resident illustrator Charlie Adlard faces tough questions about life, the universe and everything, including revealing what the first item is on his shopping list. Coming Soon... A sneak peak at what's up next in The Walking Dead Magazine: Issue 3. Body Parts Figuratively Speaking Comics supremo Todd McFarlane reveals all about the new range of McFarlane Toys' AMC Series Three action figures coming soon. All A Board Forget Monopoly, the board game we want to play with all the family this Christmas is [[The Walking Dead: The Board Game|Z-MAN Games' The Walking Dead]]. Tales Of The Resurrected Gary Whitta, story consultant for Telltale Games and scriptwriter of The Walking Dead: Episode Four, talks us through what makes this videogame so unique. Novel Ideas Jay Bonansinga, co-author of The Walking Dead novels, provides a sneak peak into the third and final volume. ''The Walking Dead'' Holiday Wish-List A letter to Santa that selects some of the other things you might wish to find in your Christmas stocking. Trivia *This issue has a different variant cover. It can all be seen in the Cover Gallery. *This issue has an extended previews and reviews sections for Walking Dead products, titled "Body Parts" due to the holiday season. *This issue is considered a 'Villains' issue of The Walking Dead Magazine, as it focuses on infamous antagonists of The Walking Dead, specifically on The Governor and Negan and his Saviors. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Official Magazine Category:The Walking Dead Category:Walking Dead Issues